Lo que no volverá
by Kagura Soma
Summary: El joven de cabellos dorados abre sus ojos pesadamente. Los recuerdos de la última misión aún siguen guardados en la mente de cierto shinobi...
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Hola! Soy **Kagura Soma**, la creadora del fic. Ante todo espero que os guste. Este relato tratará sobre **Naruto** que evidentemente **no** me pertenece. Esta historia es de temática triste y romántica. También tendrá **Yaoi** (relaciones entre hombres) y un poco de **Lemon** (relaciones sexuales) aunque no será muy explícito. Las parejas en principio serán **Gaara-Naruto** , **Sasuke-Naruto**. Avisados quedáis. Por favor dejad reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

El joven de cabellos dorados abre sus ojos pesadamente topándose de lleno con el inmaculado techo del hospital. Parpadea varias veces antes de reaccionar. Los recuerdos de la última misión aún siguen guardados en la mente de cierto zorro de ojos azules…

-¿Don…Donde…estoy? –masculla a duras penas. Puede notar su lengua pegada al paladar, seca y apelmazada. Probablemente sería por eso por lo que sonaba su voz tan grave y cansada.

El chico que estaba sentado en la butaca próxima al camastro se acerca cautelosamente y lo observa sorprendido. El rubio trata de levantarse pero se lo impide inmediatamente.

-Quédate ahí –le ordena una voz grave que le resulta familiar.

El desdichado adolescente no puede hacer otra cosa ya que nota que su cuerpo no le responde como debiera… _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo?.¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura y Kakashi?.¿Dónde demonios está Sasuke? _Concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de las personas que entraron en la habitación hasta que escuchó sus voces.

-Ya veo.

Levantó su vista para intentar reconocer al portador de la voz sin éxito. Sus pupilas todavía no se acostumbraban a la iluminación. Lo único que era capaz de ver fue una mancha color piel bajo un borrón oscuro de tonos arcillosos.

-¿Es… esto es normal?.¿Se ha despertado de verdad?

La misma voz grave de antes, hablaba de nuevo. Le era muy familiar, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder recordar algo anterior a la misión.

-En principio, sí. Tengo que inspeccionarlo.

Lentamente notó como el hombre se acercaba con una luz cegadora y le hablaba.

-Naruto… ¿Puedes oírme?

-Ss…sí. –contestó Naruto tembloroso. Se sentía cómo si hubiese tenido dormido el cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. Trató de moverse un poco pero lo volvieron a detener, esta vez el hombre con bata blanca, que tenía delante.  
-Muy bien… Podrá recuperarse. Sus constantes están perfectas y parece que sigue cuerdo. Puede que tenga un poco de amnesia pero se pondrá bien.

-Naruto…

Levantó su mano adolorida para rascarse los ojos. Comenzó a distinguir algunos elementos de la sala. La mesilla de noche, la lámpara y mismo lograba ver los bordes de la cama. Hasta que divisó al joven portador de la grave voz; un chico pelirrojo de aspecto maduro. Viste ropas extranjeras, seguramente de algún país desértico. Sobre sus pulcros ojos verdes enmarcados en negro puede ver un kanji. Sin duda se parece a…

-¿…Gaara?

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Muchasgracias por las reviews! Me hacen muchísima ilusión, por esosubí tan pronto el segundo capítulo. Ya sé que estos capítulos son muy cortos pero a medida que la historia avance se irán alargando. ¡Seguid mandando reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

-No… ¡tú no eres Gaara!.¿Quién demonios eres tú? –grito escandalizado._ ¡Ese individuo que tengo delante no puede ser Gaara! Se parece pero… Seguramente sea una réplica mal hecha. Él no es tan… ¿adulto?_

La mirada del ojiverde se entristeció. Traté de levantarme pero en un mal movimiento, caí al suelo. Le miré perturbado. _¿Dónde estaba?.¿Quiénes son esas personas?_ Cuando intentó ayudarme a incorporarme me liberé con un manotazo. Todavía estaba débil.

-Relájese, Naruto-san. –pidió una mujer vestida de enfermera.- No somos sus enemigos.

-¡No digas tonterías!.¡Kakashi-sensei!.¡Sakura-chan!.¡Sasuke!.¿Dónde están?

-Siéntate y te lo explicaremos, por favor, Naruto-san…

Corrí hacia la ventana y me asomé. Reparé en el alféizar y gateé por el mientras el "médico" le gritaba algo a la supuesta enfermera. La mala copia de Gaara me siguió por el alféizar hasta que no pude avanzar más.

-Cálmate, Naruto, por favor…

-¡Aléjate de mi!

Resbalé momentáneamente para luego recuperar el equilibrio. El pelirrojo se alarmó y se detuvo. Me puse de pie y me aferré a la fría pared. Le mandé una amenazadora mirada a mi perseguidor y observé al frente. _¿Konoha?.¿El hospital de Konoha?.¿Una técnica ilusoria…?_

-Hasta que no vea a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke¡no me moveré!

-Naruto…Soy yo…Gaara –dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡No te creo!

¿Por qué insiste tanto?.¿No se da cuenta de que ya he descubierto el truco? Estúpido¡nadie engaña a Uzumaki Naruto!.¿Y si en realidad si es…?.¡No!

-¡Naruto! –

-¿Eh?

Asomada a la ventana estaba…

-¡Tsunade-obachan!.¿Qué está pasando?

-Vuelve aquí y te lo explicaré.

-¿Como se que eres tú?

-¡Que vengas te he dicho!

-Si, si –sonreí. Todo se solucionaría.

El pelirrojo volvió a la habitación y yo detrás. Saludé contento a Tsunade-sama antes de sentir…de notar la diferencia. ¿Las instalaciones del hospital no eran pequeñas de más?

-Túmbate.

Hice lo que me pedía. El doctor y la enfermera se habían ido. Me recosté en aquella cama y la miré interrogante, buscando respuestas.

-Naruto -susurró al borde del llanto- ¿te das cuenta de lo que ha sucedido?

-…?

El chico que tanto se parecía a Gaara apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada. Tragué saliva esperando la respuesta.

-Te acabas de despertar de un coma.

-¿Q…qué? No…no bromees con eso, obachan –sonreí alterado.

-No, no es ninguna broma… Naruto. Llevas en coma cinco años.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Nunca me esperé tener tantos reviews...! **Gracias de corazón**. Este capítulo es un poco más largo. Ya sé que me he pasado un poco con lo que lleva en coma cinco años, pero quería causar ese efecto. ¿Os ha gustado? En fin, a este paso y con los ánimos que me dáis me salen capítulos por un tubo ¡hasta de otros **fics** que todavía no he publicado! Una última cosa, por supuesto que **si** va a haber **Lemon**. Para algo **soy la reina de los pervertidos MUAJUAJUA** xD. Me he enrollado demasiado. Me despido:Un besazo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3:**

-No… ¡No es verdad!

Tsunade me abrazó pero yo me liberé_¡No podía ser cierto!.¡Desde cuando Tsunade gastaba este tipo de bromas!_ Abrí la puerta y caminé con paso acelerado por los pasillos del hospital. Cerré mis oídos a sus gritos. Subí al ascensor y pulsé repetidas veces el botón del bajo. Me di la vuelta y vi mi reflejo. Entonces grité de la impresión. En frente de mi no estaba el reflejo del niño de doce años que recordaba, si no otro muy distinto. Un joven que rondaba la mayoría de edad, rubio y de ojos azules. Su antes morena piel ahora formaba arrugas en su figura debido a la falta de alimentos sólidos. Sus mejillas antes redondas y sonrosadas ahora eran hundidas y pálidas. Palpó el espejo mientras se derrumbaba. Me apoyé en las paredes del elevador abatido. Las compuertas se abrieron dejando paso a un destello deslumbrador.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanté los ojos solo por cortesía para encontrarme con una visión desoladora. En sus recuerdos, de estudiante de la academia, hubiese deseado aquel encuentro, pero ahora…

-¿Sa…Sakura-chan? –tartamudee. No sé ni cómo conseguí siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Me miró boquiabierta. Aquella mujer de largos cabellos rosas y mirada jade. Una mujer madura. Me reconoció. Mi vista se nubló. Mientras dormía reviví aquella última misión…

**Flash Back**

_-¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke antes de ver como Naruto se interponía. Cayendo estrepitosamente en la hierba y cubierto de sangre. El Uchiha lanzó su último Chidori sobre el enemigo para rematarle pero lo esquivó fácilmente. Solo estaba jugando con los dos Genins. El Uchiha con un acto imprudente se acercó al herido para cogerlo entre sus brazos. ¿Dónde mierda estaban Kakashi y Sakura?_

_-¡NARUTO!-gritó con desesperación._

_Miré su cara antes de cerrar los ojos. Sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi rostro. Escuché su voz antes de fundirme en la oscuridad creciente…_

_-No mueras…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Desperté en la misma habitación. Aquella chica que me había encontrado en el ascensor me miraba con alivio.

-No pensé que volveríamos a vernos, Naruto.-susurró emocionada- ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto! Tsunade ya se ha encargado de contárselo a todos…

-Sakura-chan… No entiendo… ¿De verdad han pasado cinco años?

-Yo… lo siento, Naruto. Pero ¡ya estás de vuelta¡No hay de que preocuparse! –sonrió amistosamente a la vez que hacía gestos de ánimo con sus manos.

-Has cambiado mucho, Sakura-chan. Ya eres toda una mujer. –comenté abatido.

-¿Estás bien?

-En realidad no. He perdido demasiado tiempo. ¡Tengo que ir a entrenar ya mismo!-Porque sigue entrenándonos Kakashi-sensei ¿no?

-Pues no… Hace tiempo que dejamos los entrenamientos. Ahora soy médico especialista. Trabajo en este hospital como asistente de Tsunade.

-¿Qué?.¿Y que pasó con los demás?

-Kakashi-sensei sigue siendo un Jounin, ahora acaban de asignarles nuevos Genins. Y ahora… eh…ah… somos pareja. –explicó ruborizada.

-¿QUEEEE?

-Pu…pues sí. –rió nerviosa.- La verdad es que me esperaba esa reacción de ti. Sigues igual que siempre.

-Vaya, increíble. Parece una historia de Paraíso Erótico –reí francamente. Me alegraba por ellos. Aunque me gustaría haber estado aquí. "Sigues igual que siempre…"- ¡Ponme al corriente de todo, dattebayou!

-Bueno…

-Déjalo, Sakura. Ahora necesita descansar para la fiesta de esta noche. –interrumpió Tsunade mientras entraba en la habitación.

-¿Fiesta? –mis ojos se iluminaron con el simple comentario. _¡Sí que me habían echado en falta! Además así podría ver a todos… ¡Genial!_

-Descansa, Naruto.

-¡Ok!

Ambas abandonaron el cuarto y me dispuse a soñar un poco. Pero solo pude oír retumbar en mi cabeza: _"Sigues igual que siempre…", "Naruto-kun. Llevas en coma cinco años.", "No mueras"…

* * *

_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

Me he dedicado a conocer a mis revieweros. Empecemos por el principio:

**Afuchar3:** _DIOS, me he emocionado al ver mi fic en Historias Favoritas…Muchas graciaaas. Jo… Además me comentas todos los caps…Eres un sol :D_

**Helinille y Sira-chan: **_Perdón por los capítulos cortos. Soy un desastre, ya tengo muchas quejas, lo siento de verdad… Voy haciendo cada día los capítulos más largos. No puedo poner un capítulo de 1000 letras después de uno de 300 (¿o si? mirad este cap que es inmenso, aunque en parte es por mi dedicación alos revieweros xD)Muchas gracias por los reviews de todas formas._

**Tere-chan:**_.¿Cómo que no te gusta el Yaoi?.¡Largo de mi fic! xDD Es broma, es broma. Estoy muy agradecida de que lo leyeras. Corriendo voy a leer tus fics. Muchas gracias. Te dejaré reviews en cuanto pueda. Ya te he dejado en el resto pero en tu fic: recoge y repara mi corazón, es muy largo y tardaré un poquito de nada en dejarte reviews._

**Ouka Sakazaki:**_.¡Otra vez en Historias Favoritas…! Muchísimas gracias. Y no te preocupes que el lemon llegará, paciencia… :P_

**Kin'iro Kitsune:** _Gracias por leer mi fic. Te daré más razones para criticarme. Sobre lo del lemon…paciencia onegai, que tiene que llegar la ocasión._

**Shiho-haibara:**_.¡Vivan las perversiones! Jaja... . Me gusta mucho el KakaSaku por eso no pude evitar ponerlo. Gracias por leerlo y dejar review. Sobre todo por la review O:) xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Tsunade arrancó el automóvil rojo descapotable en el que estaba subido. Las cosas habían cambiado. ¡Vaya que sí! Vehículos de todo tipo rondaban por la ciudad… Y pensar que cuando el estaba, solo los más adinerados se desplazaban así. Llegamos a un local. Ponía Ero-pub en su brillante (aunque ahora apagado) cartel de neón.

-Es el local de Jiraiya. Nos lo ha prestado.

Me quedé flipando._ Ero-sennin ¿asentando cabeza? Aunque por el nombre era un local… no apto para menores_. Algo es algo. Entramos en el local. Allí nos recibieron un montón de chicos acompañados de una gran pancarta Bienvenido de vuelta. Vítores a mi entrada… ¡Siguen recordándome!

Comencé a abrazarlos uno por uno. Primero a Sakura y Tsunade y más tarde al resto. Me acerqué a los pequeños grupos que se habían formado. Rock Lee casi me rompe todos los huesos con su efusivo/asesino apretón. Me contó que ahora ya era un Chuunin, hecho y derecho. Tendré que esforzarme si quiero alcanzarle jeje...

-Jaja…Aún tienes el espíritu de la juventud –sonrió el cejudo

Me fijé en cuanto había cambiado, era más alto y ya casi no había diferencia entre el y Gai-sensei aunque Lee era más apuesto. Tenten y Neji cambiad. Tenten llevaba el pelo más largo y recogido en dos trenzas y Neji llevaba el pelo corto y levantado con gomina hacia arriba. Parecido al de Shikamaru. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Era como estar en el futuro. No…estaba en el futuro. Ino llevaba el pelo corto como en sus tiempos mozos y Chouji se había convertido en un armario. Kakashi estaba más envejecido al igual que los demás Jounins y Jiraiya…se había cambiado a la moda de mantenerse en un estado más joven._ O se mantenía muy MUY bien._ Hinata estaba en la barra bebiendo un vaso de agua, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un alto moño y dejaba caer dos mechones rebeldes que perfilaban sus mejillas. Estaba yo mirando a la Hyuuga cuando Kiba llamó mi atención con su mano, se había cortado el pelo y estaba más alto. Akamaru seguía como siempre…Me acerqué.

-¡Ey, Naruto¿Sabes que?

-¿Qué?

Me enseñó su mano más de cerca. _Un anillo normal… ¿o no?_

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Jaja, sigues siendo igual de inocente.

_"¿Una alianza?"_

-¿Te has casado?

-Jaja, claro que no, estamos prometidos, dentro de un mes.

-¿Con quién?

-Pues…-desvió su mirada tímidamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

_"¿Hinata con Kiba?.¿Casarse?"_

-WAW ¿N...No es muy pronto para…?

-Bueno… -bajó el tono de su voz- la verdad es que no lo teníamos pensado. Nosotros también pensábamos que era muy temprano. Pero desde que lo sabemos…

-¿Saber el qué?

-Pues…-susurró con voz inaudible- Yo la dejé… en fin que ella está…

-¿Qué?

-Dios, hay que explicártelo todo...-suspiró-…La he dejado embarazada, Naruto.

_"¿Qué? Hinata..."_

-No me lo puedo creer…

Se sonrojó y miró al suelo:

-Yo la quiero con todo mi corazón y hemos decidido tenerlo juntos. Ya no nos da dinero su familia pero yo trabajo y por ahora saldremos adelante…eso creo.

Hinata se unió al poco. Le daba un poco de vergüenza la situación pero parecía encontrarse bien. Y en aquella conversación conocí todo lo que había pasado. Muchísimas parejas nuevas se habían formado. Aunque la única persona de la que no me habló fue de la que más me importaba.

-¿Y que pasó con Sasuke? No ha venido.

-Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Empecé a inquietarme.

-Naruto-kun…-susurró Hinata. Ahora que lo pienso casi nadie dice mi nombre con kun ahora. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado para cambiar eso?- Sasuke se…

-Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru un mes después del accidente.-interrumpió Kiba.

-¿Qué?

-Actualmente está en la aldea. Volvió al acabar su venganza y matar a Orochimaru. Siento decírtelo de esta forma…pero pienso que querrías saber la verdad.

-...No te disculpes. Gracias Kiba.

Ino se acercó y trató de alejar a Sasuke de la conversación. Hablaron de estudios universitarios, lo difícil que era encontrar piso… Todo aquello me sobrepasaba. Encima Sasuke no estaba. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Le dije a Tsunade que nos fuésemos y me llevó a un bloque de apartamentos. No hablamos en todo el trayecto. Cruzamos el pasillo del apartamento hasta una habitación con una cama matrimonio. Me acosté y cerré los ojos. No escuchaba nada. Solo pude oír su despedida.

-Este es el mundo ahora, Naruto… Sé fuerte.

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Cada vez estoy más animada a seguir con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por las **reviews**! Mucho mejor que en mi primera historia... La quité porque decidí que laterminaría antes de publicar. Como es una historia larga (larguísima, con capítulos super largos no como esta xD) pues me di cuenta de que cuando acababa un capítulo no me quedaban ideas y que para cuando la acabase ya nadie se acordaría y quedaría obsoleta. Pero no pude resistirme a publicar esta aunque todavía la esté escribiendo :P Siento haber quitado **Amanecer en Konoha** pero la republicaré en breve ¿la leeríais? Cuanto rollo os suelto. Aquí os dejo la historia. ( Ya tengo decidido cuando poner **lemon**, no diré que capítulo para mantener la intriga, que mala que soy MUAJUAJUA xD) Un besazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre los huecos de las persianas. El kitsune tapaba su cara con la almohada inútilmente ya que se había despertado del todo. Se desperezó felinamente antes de abrir las cortinas y persianas. Se acordó de lo sucedido la víspera. _"Maldición, Sasuke…"_ Estaba incómodo ya que no se había cambiado de ropa al llegar anoche. Me di una ducha fría en el cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación pero cuando salí me di cuenta de que no había pensado en la muda. _"No sé donde tengo la cabeza"_. Pensé en rebuscar en los armarios de Tsunade pero claro, solo iba a tener ropa de tía. Aunque…no tengo mucha elección. Abrí el cajón superior y me encontré con ropa interior. Me sonrojé y lo cerré inmediatamente. _"¡En que estoy pensando!" _Busqué entre todos ellos y no encontré nada útil. Llevaba ropa demasiado femenina. Suspiré rendido.

-¿Qué buscas Naruto?

-Pues ropa…

_"¿EH?.¿Quién?"_ Me di la vuelta sobresaltado para encontrarme con el pelirrojo. Miró hacia su izquierda inmediatamente y se sonrojó. _¿Qué dem…?"_

-AAAAAH – la toalla se me había caído sin darme cuenta me agaché y me tapé como pude.- Per… ¿PERO ESQUE TU NO SABES LLAMAR A LA PUERTA?

-Na…

De un empujón lo eché de allí, mi corazón latía a cien por hora y había pasado una vergüenza horrible. Me puse la primera blusa que encontré y unos pantalones diplomáticos y me tumbé en la cama. Al poco rato mis tripas comenzaron a rugir…_Kusó_…Salí al pasillo y vi a Gaara sentado en el medio.

-¡Tú e…hmpf! –fui interrumpido por la rápida mano de Gaara.

-Siento lo de antes.- susurró mientras posaba sus perfilados orbes aguamarina en mis ojos. No pude evitar que se acercara hasta sentir su respiración sobre mi cara. Se apartó de golpe. Y yo me quedé atónito. Nunca antes se había comportado así, si bien es cierto que antes de su marcha estaban muy unidos pero de ahí a contacto físico (abrazos entre amigos, no mal pensemos) entre el y Gaara había mucho. Recuerdo aquella vez…

**Flash Back**

_-¡Oe, Gaara!.¡Vamos allí, vamos allí!_

_Cierta tarde del verano de su última misión había quedado con el portador del Shukaku para pasar la tarde en el parque de atracciones ya que Sasuke estaba en un entrenamiento especial para Uchihas o eso le dijo Kakashi-sensei. El tema es que ambos los dos estaban disfrutando de una agradable tarde en el parque._

_-¡Vamos Gaara! –dijo el kitsune emocionado- ¡Todavía nos queda mucho que ver! –trató de agarrarlo por el brazo pero este reaccionó mal y le apartó de un empujón, tirándolo al suelo._

_-Gaa… ¿Gaara?_

_El pelirrojo le miró fríamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza adolorida. Tantos malos recuerdos pasaban por su mente que no le dejaban pasar una tarde normal con el zorrito._

_-No…no vuelvas a tocarme –increpó con voz de ultratumba._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Gaara…

-…-movió la cabeza dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-¿Te acuerdas del día que fuimos al parque de atracciones? Poco antes de que…

-Sí…

-Pues…GRGRRR…Ups…

-¿Quieres contármelo mientras desayunamos?

-Ejeje…ok.

Fuimos a la cocina y me inflé a comer bollos. Cuando me sacié, retomé la conversación con Gaara que bebía manso su taza de capucchino.

-¿Qué haces ahora Gaara?

-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser ninja…

-¿En serio?.¿Y qué haces?

-Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Pues yo…

El teléfono sonó insistentemente Gaara iba a levantarse para contestar cuando yo me adelanté:

-Uzumaki al habla.

-Ah, hola, Naruto.¿Como te encuentras? Ayer parecías enfermo…

-Estoy bien, Tsunade-obachan. Por cierto –cambió su tono de voz a uno más bajo y salió de la habitación- ¿Gaara vive aquí?

-Ah…Bueno a medias.

-¿Eh?

-Gaara pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital así que no vivía lo que se dice normalmente en mi casa pero…en teoría sí.

-¡Para el carro!.¿Estaba enfermo?

-No le hagas daño, Naruto.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño?

-Lo siento, Naruto, tengo que dejarte. Me alegro de que estés bien. Besitos.

_Pi…pi…pi…_ Volví confundido a la cocina y miré a Gaara sin creérmelo._ ¿Esto es lo que quería explicarme antes?_ Me acordé de Sasuke y sentí de nuevo otra punzada en el pecho._ Tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

**Nueva noticia: DESCUBRÍ EL REPLY XDDDD** Ayns...Siento que me quedase tan confuso el cap anterior pero quería dar un poco de confusión al ambiente :P Esa es tu excusa de siempre ¬¬ xD) Estuve viendo hoy capítulos del pasado...vamos que estuve viendo en los que se cuenta el pasado de **Gaara** y **Sasuke.** Me emociono siempre. Soy una viciada a las tragedias que le voy a hacer. Sorry **afuchar3 .** ¡No lo puedo evitar! Si pudiese ponerle tres géneros a la historia serían **Angst/Romance/Tragedy**.. En fin, espero que no me de por hacer sufrir más al pobre Narutín, lo intentaré ( Inner ¿y que pasa con los demás? Aaaaah xD) **Gracias por las reviews**. Hoy viene un capítulo largo...A sufrir jijiji...(Ya sabréis porqué :P) **¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

_Su pequeño kitsune hablaba con la Hokage mientras el terminaba su desayuno. Se veía tan bien. Lleno de energía como siempre. Menos mal que ya le reconocía. Había crecido casi sin darse cuenta. Ahora ya era un adulto, pero con alma de niño. Tan dulce…y hermoso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que la toalla bajó suavemente por sus caderas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Había sido…celestial. Ahora aún más necesitaba del amor y cariño que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Tenía ganas de besarle, acariciarle, amarle… Pero debía tener paciencia. Todavía quedaba un inconveniente, cierto Uchiha, que influía demasiado en su rubito. Haría que se olvidase del eso, tenlo por seguro. Todas esas noches a su lado en el hospital, lograría que tuviesen sentido. Sabaku no Gaara le amaba más que nadie y así se lo demostraría. Solo restaba esperar al momento adecuado…_

El joven de tez morena se allegó a la mesa de la cocina de la casa de la Hokage. Y con ojos tímidos levantó su vista para preguntarle al ojiverde:

-Gaara… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me ayudarías a encontrar a…

-No…-mi mirada se apenó momentáneamente.-No hace falta que digas más. Sé a quién buscas.Te ayudaré a encontrar al Uchiha.

-Mu…muchas gracias, Gaara.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Naruto…

Le miré sorprendido¿tan importante era en su vida? Tendría que preguntárselo. Pero no era el momento. Tenía que encontrarle.

-…pero tengo que advertirte. Uchiha se fue por voluntad propia.

-Ya lo sé…

-Te traicionó –concluyo de forma que pareciese convencersea si mismo.

-Tendría sus razones…

-Ten cuidado, Naruto.

Gaara abandonó la casa por la tarde. Intenté matar el tiempo viendo la tele y hasta haciendo labores del hogar pero el chico de ojos afilados y azabaches ocupaba mis pensamientos. _¿Cómo sería ahora?.¿Habría cambiado mucho?.¿Le reconocería?_ Eso seguro. La verdad es que me sentía extremadamente dolido por el hecho de que abandonase la villa. Me sentí abandonado. _Se fue y me olvidó tan fácilmente…tan fácilmente…_ El pelirrojo llegó al atardecer con un sobre y me lo entregó:

-Aquí tienes donde encontrarle.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Gracias, Gaara, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No vayas Naruto…quédate conmigo.

-¿Qué?.¿Por qué?

-Ese Uchiha…sólo te hará daño. Yo nunca…

-Lo sé. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, apenado. Le abracé cariñosamente antes de irme. Abandoné la residencia para disponerme a buscar a la persona que más me importaba..._"Gracias por todo….Gaara-kun" _

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

¡**Wuaaa**!.¡**Afuchar** no me mates! O.o Necesito que la gente tenga ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo jiji.¡si todos los capítulos tuviesen un final cerrado, el siguiente capítulo no sería tan esperado!.¡Y tendríamos que ver quién lo leía! Lo siento pero a veces parece que mis fics tienen una **orientación comercial**...tipo...!te lo cuento después de la publicidad!**Gomen nasai por cortar los caps así... **Pero...¿a qué se está poniendointeresante la historia:P ...Añadimos tensión al espectáculo...

**Estrategias para conseguir más reviews**

1) **Chantaje**: _¡Dejad más reviews o no sigo Ò.Ó!_

2) **Suplicación**: _Vamos que dejéis reviews, onegai, que si no me deprimo -_

3)**Soborno**:_¡Si me dejáis más de 4 reviews en este capítulo subo dos capítulos seguidos!_

4) **Mensaje "subliminal"**: _Y Naruto reviews se acercó a reviews y le dijo...reviews reviews reviews reviews etc etc_

5) **Paciencia**: _Vamos a esperar hasta que las ranas críen pelo...sin escribir un solo capítulo._

**Y por último...**

6) **Amenaza**: _¡Cómo no dejéis reviews utilizaré todas las tácticas anteriores! ¬¬ #_

Perdón por este lapsus cómicopero estoy desesperada...¡quiero reviews! (Parezco el **monstruo de las galletas** xDD) Muchas gracias por leer mis tonterías y lo siento .No os lo toméis en serio que es una parida ¿eh? **Agradezco muchos los reviews porque son más de los que merezco...¡ya dos páginas!. ¡Muchísimas gracias! **.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

La noche caía cerrada sobre las calles de Konoha. Solo algunas nubes podían interponerse entre la luz de la luna y la aldea. Se notaba la frescura de la primavera en el aire. Todavía algunos cerezos mantenían indemne sus flores. Fue al pie de uno de estos donde le encontré.

-Te he estado buscando.

-…

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Para qué quieres verme?

-Quiero saber porque te fuiste, Sasuke. –miré su espalda con firmeza cómo si de alguna forma con mi poder mental hiciese que retrocediese. Pero no lo hizo.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. …-la ira llenó mi ser. Llegué a pensar que no me había abandonado, que simplemente volvería a por mí. Pero su actitud me desengañó.- Tú ya no eres nada para mí. Lárgate.

-¿Ah no? –respondí irónico, su actitud me cabreaba y dolía en sobremanera - ¿Dónde has estado estos cinco años eh? Entrenándote para tu estúpida venganza ¿era más importante que yo?.¿era yo el que te ataba a esta estúpida villa?

-…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí al no verte en la fiesta… ¡Seguro que ni lo sabías!

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡No!.¡Ni siquiera te has preocupado por mí!.¡Yo te quería!.¡Eres un egoísta!

-Te lo advierto…

-Ahora eres de Akatsuki. Has traicionado a tus amigos, a la villa y a mí. Sólo por matar a Itachi. Lo conseguiste ¿no? Aún así vuelves a huir. ¡Tú siempre has sido un cobarde y siempre lo serás!

-¿Y TÚ QUÉ MIERDA SABES? –gritó furioso- NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE MAL QUE LO PASÉ CON TODO ESTO…¡Yo no podía aguantar más!.¿Entiendes?.¡Volver a perder lo único que me importaba!.¡Era demasiado! Por eso me alejé de ti ¡por eso me aferré a mi odio!. ¡Si no te hubieras ido nada hubiese pasado!.¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido? Si me hubieses hecho caso en aquella misión… Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada. Así que ¡déjame tranquilo!

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el parque en el que tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos. Todavía podía recordar el día en que se hizo pasar por el…

-…

-…

-Sasuke…yo…no pensé que…fui un estúpido, perdóname por lo que dije… –supliqué tembloroso. _"Nunca pensé en que Sasuke lo hubiese estado pasando mal. No me puse en su lugar. He sido un imbécil. Hablé por hablar. Perdóname, por favor, Sasuke…"_

-No hay nada que perdonar, Naruto…

Todo por aquella estúpida misión. Maldije mi suerte. Sasuke tenía razón. Era un imbécil por recriminarle eso. Los pasos del ex-vengador retumbaron en mi mente. No iba a dejarte marchar. No sin intentar detenerte.

-¡Sasuke!

-… ¿Qué? –se detuvo. Me di cuenta de que si quiera le había visto la cara.

-Quédate conmigo. –me acerqué a su espalda.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres parte de mi pasado. Ya te he olvidado ¿entiendes? No pienso retroceder. – cada una de sus palabras se clavaron como espinas en mi alma. Las palabras de Sasuke sonaban frías, sin sentimiento. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto? Yo sólo quería estar contigo...

-He vuelto…Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Es fácil decirlo. –bufó. Estaba confuso. Volví a ponerme furioso.

-¡No lo hice aposta!.¿Qué te crees?

-No me entiendes…

-¡Eres tú el que no me entiende! Yo todavía no lo he asimilado...perder media vida…ni siquiera sé que está pasando…que va a ser de mí. Sasuke, necesito que te quedes…ayúdame. Estoy solo.

-…

-¿Ya no me quieres? –estaba al borde del llanto. Me horroricé ante la idea. Mis ojos se humedecieron contra mi voluntad y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Las plomizas nubes taparon la luna llena mientras las esperanzas del kitsune se mantenían en tensión. Una brisa conspiradora sopló llevando a través del paseo dóciles pétalos que coquetearon con las caras de los jóvenes, perdidos entre el pasado, presente y futuro…

* * *


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

Hoy me dió la venada y decidí subir **dos caps en un día**, pese a las críticas xD Es broma...Por cierto no pienso subir más hasta mañana, ale castigados (aunque no debería subir este pero bueno) Es un poco más cortito que los anteriores (y para que yo diga que es cortito es que es enano)...**Lo siento mucho y gracias por las reviews**. Seguid escribiendo, por favor, que me hace tremenda ilusión...Una cosa, me estoy inspirando a hacer otros fics...Un **ShikaKiba** algo largo y con menos drama que este, un **oneshot KakaSaku** y uno desde el punto de vista de **Rock Lee cómico**. Aunque este fic sea muy melodramático tengo un lado muy cómico ¿eh? xD Además tengo otros en proyección pero todavía no los he pensado mucho así que esperaré un poco para el resto. De todas formas, de mis ideas actuales¿cual os haría más ilusión, **¿Un ShikaKiba, KakaSaku o Rock Lee? Si podéis comentadme este aspecto en los reviews por favor, que es importante...Gracias por todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

Las nubes limpiaron la faz de la luna, dejando al descubierto el parque cubierto de hermosos pétalos rosas. El viento paró y el chico de cabellos azabaches y reflejos marinos se decidió a hablar:

-No…-vaciló- no lo sé. No estoy seguro de nada. No lo sé…-temblaba ante la indecisión._ "Ha pasado tanto tiempo. No sé que es lo mejor, lo que siento…Perdóname, Naruto."_

El kitsune abrazó su espalda. No quería escuchar que ya no le amaba. No lo soportaba.

-Te amo.

Sasuke se deshizo de su abrazo, se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio con ojos glaciales. Sin vida, muertos… La persona que desde hacía tanto añoraba se materializaba delante suyo. Algo se estremeció en su interior mientras sus ojos cobraban un vestigio de la existencia perdida. Inconscientemente alzó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla Naruto que cerró sus ojos ante la suavidad del tacto. Al cerrarlos un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pómulos, rebeldes.

-Sasuke…

-No digas nada…

El moreno agarró cuidadosamente su rostro. Se observaron mutuamente. El tiempo había dejado mella entre lo dos. Cerró sus ojos y se aproximó hasta poder notar la respiración del portador del sharingan sobre su nariz.

-Sigues siendo más alto que yo –susurró sonriendo quietamente.

-Shh…-murmuró el Uchiha antes de cerrar los ojos y saborear los labios del kitsune con un impulsivo beso. El rubito inexperto correspondió dulcemente y mientras acariciaba la nuca de su koi, y estebuscó su cintura para abrazarla cariñosamente. El beso se volvió más apasionado a medida que pasaban los segundos y pronto les faltó el aire. Se separaron sin deshacer su abrazo. Naruto sintió escalofríos. La noche se tornaba fresca y el no se había preocupado de abrigarse lo suficiente.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Eh? –se sonrojó tenuemente- Yo…yo…

El chico de ojos afilados se quitó la pesada capa con motivos de nubes rojas sobre tonos oscuros y la posó en los hombros del rubio tiernamente. Debajo llevaba una camisa negra con unos pantalones a juego. Se veía apuesto…

-Gracias…

El impaciente peliazul frenó sus disculpas robándole un fugaz beso. Agarró firmemente su mano y le guió hasta la salida del parque.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Nada…Vamos a otro lugar.

-Va…vale.

Las calles estaban vacías. Solamente rondaban algunos mininos exploradores de cubos de basura. Los dos shinobis paseaban silenciosamente adentrándose cada vez más en la zona vieja de la villa. Naruto se sentía en paz. Estar con su koi, de nuevo, le henchía de felicidad. Llegaron a una enorme mansión japonesa con sellos grabados en el portón. Abanicos…

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones:**

Perdón por no actualizar ayer pero es lo que tiene subir dos capítulos seguidos :P Si mañana no me conecto tampoco actualizaré pero no os preocupéis que el siguiente capítulo va a ser largo ¡Lo prometo! Al menos muchomás largo que este. Sobre este capítulo y el anterior quería explicar que **Sasuke** se comporta de forma extraña pero que tiene sus motivos, al igual que **Gaara**. Se descubrirán un día de estos no os preocupéis.¡Muchas gracias por los** reviews** de nuevo! Por favor seguid escribiendo. Creo que me he pasado un poco con tanto diálogo... Ya me contaréis.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

El moreno acarició con gesto indiferente los símbolos grabados en el portón antes de subirse ágil la puerta. Observó en silencio lo que antaño fuese su hogar, la mansión Uchiha. Las calles silenciosas conservaban el respeto inspirado hace tiempo. El viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera de las ruinas del clan provocando un misterioso arrullo...

-Sube –dictaminó impasible a la vez que me cedía su mano para trepar. Ambos se adentraron en la pequeña villa en miniatura que componía la elegante residencia de los Uchiha. Todavía se respiraba en el ambiente los tiempos de gloria.

-Wua…esto es enorme…

Asintió quietamente. Se le notaba tenso. Naruto trató de alcanzar su mano de nuevo, inútilmente. El Uchiha andaba en su mundo. Desenfundó su katana y se allegó a los restos de un comercio derruído, tal vez una panadería...

-No tenemos por que venir aquí...Yo tengo...

-Cállate.-ordenó con voz seca. Con la katana revolvió los escombros. Y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio principal.

Entraron en la residencia, donde vivía la rama principal. Cruzaron los sinuosos pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subieron al segundo y piso y cruzaron la primera puerta. El moreno se estremeció. La habitación constaba de dos camas una ligeramente más grande que la otra. Las dos tenían fundas con pequeños retazos de símbolos del clan. Silenciosamente se sentó en la cama más pequeña ante los ojos confusos del ojiazul.

-Esta era mi cuarto.

-Era bonito.

-Ja -rió sarcásticamente- Acércate...

El de repente tímido kitsune se allegó al alcance de la luz que entraba por la ventana. El Uchiha le escrutó para concluir:

-Has cambiado.

-Lo mismo digo.

Aunque mantenía el peinado de su juventud, sus ojos se habían endurecido y su cuerpo parecía mucho más maduro, a pesar de que mantenía ese aire frágil que le caracterizaba. Su piel más pálida de lo que se recuerda relucía bajo la luna. Se levantó y lo condujo a otra habitación. Esta tenía una cama de matrimonio con las mismas fundas. Se quedaron un segundo al umbral, inmovilizados. Naruto agarró de nuevo la mano del Uchiha:

-Mejor nos vamos…

-No…

-No estás bien.

-...No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-la ira se reflejaba en su cara así que decidió desistir en el intento de convencerlo.

-Perdona...

-...

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-¿No decías que ya lo sabías?

-Más o menos, me informaron un poco, pero nadie quería contarme más...

-No tiene importancia donde he estado.

-Pero...

-Esta noche...no harás más preguntas ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió poco convencido por las palabras del moreno. Mientras, en las frescas calles de Konoha paseaba con paso apresurado, cierto chico de cabellos carmesís.

-No deberías pasear a solas, y menos hoy...

-...

-Estás preocupado por Naruto ¿no?

Continuó caminando hasta que la mujer se interpuso en su camino. Se paró en seco y intentó pasar por su derecha hasta que fue detenido por ella.

-...

-Gaara...puedes confiar en mí...

-No me descontrolaré. Aunque la luna...

-No tiene nada qué ver..-interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Ya...déjame pasar, por favor.

-Prométeme que no matarás a Sasuke. -ordenó con autoridad. Su voz reflejaba su ira.

-...

-¡Promételo!

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-No me preocupa el, me preocupa Naruto.

-...

-No me obligues a utilizar la fuerza para detenerte...

-No le mataré.-suspiró con cansancio.- Naruto no sólo te importa a ti, Hokage-sama.

-...Tienes razón. No debí cuestionarte, Gaara.-empezó a caminarhacia el final de la calle.

-...

-Perdóname. -pidió antes de que llegase a la esquina.

Giró su caraantes de desaparecer dejando en el aire las palabras ya pronunciadas aquella noche:

-No hay nada que perdonar...Tsunade-sama.

* * *


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Wue! **Capítulo diez subido**. Espero que os guste. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero ayer me fui a la playa xD Estoy escribiendo además **cuatro fics** simultáneos, que cuando los acabé o lleve bastantes capítulos los subiré. ¡Estoy viciada xD! Muchas gracias a **shiho-haibara** por su review. La verdad es que tendré en cuenta lo del cambio de escenario la próxima vez. Si que es verdad que con sólo una breve frase no se puede describir bien una nueva escena. **¡Sumimasen!** Aquí llega el fic. **Alerta de lemon!** (No sigas leyendo **shiho** o tus instintos asesinos sobre Sasuke cobraran factura xDD) Dejadme **reviews **por favor que es mi **primer lemon** (Que vergüensita o/o) ¡**Hasta la próxima subida !**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

El chico de cabellos dorados se aproximó al rostro del frío joven para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla por lo que este despertó de su ensueño. Giró su cabeza para encontrar la sonrisa del etéreo fantasma de su niñez…

-Todavía no me creo que estés aquí…

-Yo que me haya ido. Lo sien…

Dirigió su mano para tapar la boca del charlatán rubito.

-No hables…esta noche…

Asintió algo nervioso_ "¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?"_ Notó sus labios intensos sobre los suyos. No importaba lo que había pasado… Ahora estaba con él. Sus lenguas se encontraban dentro de sus bocas, una y otra vez. Al poco rato (o al menos eso le pareció a Naruto) Sasuke se separó repentinamente y lo guió hasta la cama. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el chico de tez morena se encontraba tumbado bajo el ex-frío vengador que besaba desenfrenadamente su cuello dejando húmedas marcas que a la merced del aire le producía escalofríos._"Esto esdemasiado…perfecto…"_ El Uchiha aprovechó este breve trance del rubio para colar sus ávidas manos bajo la capa de la Akatsuki dejando a Naruto velocidad retiró la molesta prenda.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke, qué haces? –preguntó un poco asustado mientras observaba con curiosidad sus actos.

-¿Eh? Ah…me olvidé de que sigues siendo…"inocente" -rió perversamente-esto va a ser divertido…

-Nya…Sasuke, me estás asustando… –inquirió con voz ingenua el kitsune.

-Sólo vamos a jugar un rato…no te preocupes…te va a gustar.-susurró con una sonrisadepravada en los labios, a la vez que comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de la anaranjada cazadora. Naruto trató de liberarse del moreno sin conseguirlo. La diferencia de fuerza era demasiada. Sasuke buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad y manteniéndo fija la mirada le preguntó:

-Naruto ¿Confías en mí? -preguntó

-Cla…ah..–fue interrumpido por los lametones anhelantes del impaciente Uchiha- Claro que sí. Sólo es que…ahh…mmm...

-No te inquietes…sólo relájate… no haré nada que no quieras- murmuró sensualmente sobre su cuello. Sentir el aliento salir con dificultad hizo que sus preocupaciones se desvaneciesen.

-Gracias, Sasuke…-agradeció, algo más tranquilo, mientras dejaba que el portador del sharingan retirase lentamente la chaqueta y acariciase su vientre por debajo del ropaje.- Te quiero...

Asintió levemente mientras retiraba la cazadora de la cama y se deshacía de sus zapatos. El kitsune le imitó y abrazó su espalda tiernamente. Los besos se volvieron más salvajes a medida que avanzaba en su exploración. Su piel morena le llamaba, la palidez de la suya enloquecía al ojiazul. Los entrecortados y mal disimulados suspiros de este le incitaban a continuar. En unos segundos escasos, la camiseta del kitsune descansaba al lado de sus pies, mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba los rosados pezones del agitado Naruto para después ir al abdomen, induciendo anuevos sonidos. Este simplemente se dejaba estimular. Con cautela intentó de acercarse a acariciar la zona virgen de su manejable zorrito…

-Sasuke...

-¿Mmm?

-Ah…no sé…no estoy seguro de…-interrumpió el Uchiha, aprisionando por encima de la ropa la entrepierna del acalorado Naruto. Detuvo el roce para poder captar perfectamente la reacción de Uzumaki.-Si…sigue…aah..

Complacido, se dispuso a bajar el cierre del pantalón que no opuso demasiada resistencia. Naruto observó molesto que su amante todavía no se había quitado ninguna prenda, a excepción de los zapatos. Impetuosamente intentó quitarle la camiseta al peliazul que le ayudó con prisas. De la misma manera volaron las demás prendas a excepción de unos boxers negros, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pese a su juventud ya contaba con unos bien formados músculos en abdomen y piernas. Las caricias aumentaron y sobre todos los "casuales" roces de sus entrepiernas.

Los jadeos fueron en aumento al mismo tiempo que los roces se intensificaban. Naruto ya sin pudor participaba activamente lamiendo su tersa y pálida piel.La ya bastante levantada erección de Naruto reclamaba su atención. Retiró con un arrebato los calzoncillos blancos de su caluroso compañero y rozó con su dedo índice la inflamada rigidez.

-Aah…Sasuke…no…-jadeó el ruborizado morenito.

-¿No te gusta? –sonrió pícaramente Sasuke, mientras alejaba su mano del enrojecido miembro.

-No es…eso…me da vergüenza -se sonrojó aún más-...Sas…Sasuke…por favor…-gimió mientras trataba de acercar inútilmente la mano de su koi.- Sigue...

Abandonando su posición se deslizó hasta el vientre y comenzó a besar justo debajo de su ombligo, excitando exasperadamente al rubio.

-¡Más abajo…baka! –gritó desesperado el kitsune.

Rió. Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba nadieasí. Cumpliendo sus deseos bajó y lamió con fugacidad la punta del inflamado miembro que no tardó en derramarse.Se relamió sensualmente mientras subía de nuevo hasta el rostro de Naruto.

-Eres...muy rápido...

-Su...mima...sen... -se disculpó jadeante.

-No pasa nada...dobe -sonrió ante la preocupación del kitsune.

Ahora era su miembro el que necesitaba ser satisfecho. Bajó rápidamente sus boxers negros dejando a la vista su intensa erección. Abrió bruscamente las piernas del rubio que todavía respiraba con dificultad. Este se tensó inmediatamente:

-No...-suplicó entrecortadamente.

-Tranquilo…relájate… te prometo ser cuidadoso…

-…tengo miedo…-susurró algo avergonzado.

-Confía en mí…

-Etto… ¿ya lo has...? Quiero decir...-dijo avergonzado de nuevo pero algo más relajado.

-No es momento de hablar de estas cosas, pero si te tranquiliza…sé lo que hago...

-Mmmm -susurró sensualmente para disimular su breve decepción, por no ser el primero- Entonces…sé cuidadoso ¿nee?

-Hai…

Los labios de los dos se unieron de nuevo tiernamente pero Sasuke no se olvidó de su "necesidad". Le mostró tres dedos a Naruto, y este cuando comprendió su significado, los lamió de forma sensual, provocando una pequeña hemorragia nasal en Sasuke, que se limpió rápidamente. Poco a poco bajó su mano e introdujo el primer dedo, ya lubricado. El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó en exceso y institivamente trató de alejarse del intruso.

-¡Yamette! -gritó asustado.

-Tranquilo o te haré daño…- trató de apaciguar al rubio entre arrullos acercándolo de nuevo.

-¡No!.¡No quiero seguir! -chilló- Por favor…duele...

-Es porque estás nervioso…cálmate…

-Para...por favor...dijiste que...

Selló sus labios con un beso para que se relajase y removió el dedo en su interior lo que provocó un par de quejidos molestos. Metió el segundo con suavidad pero no pudo evitar que un hilillo de sangre se derramase ante lo que Naruto se alarmó aún más.

-¡Estoy sangrando! –gritó nervioso después de librarse de sus besos. Era placentero pero sumamente doloroso- No más…ah…AH

Detuvo sus quejas de nuevo introduciendo el tercer y último dedo. El rubio pegó un alarido. Estaba bastante estrecho, pero tendría que valer si no quería quedarse sin saciar aquella noche. Movió en círculos los dedos hasta que su zorrito se relajó. Aproximó lentamente la punta de pene ante lo que el rubio se estremeció.  
Poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro a lo que Naruto reaccionó conforme a la vez que Sasuke sentía su calidez. El kitsune ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y buscaba impaciente el placer. Comenzó a mover las caderas reclamando las penetraciones del fogoso vengador, que no se hicieron esperar. Los besos estaban repletos de lujuria y ambos gemían, y hasta a veces gritaban, sin control. Las penetraciones se volvieron más rápidas y profundas hasta que el zorrito no aguantó y volvió a derramarse, esta vez sobre el vientre de los dos. El Uchiha no puedo resistirse ante esto y se vació en el interior del ardiente cuerpo. Apartó al pequeño a un lado y limpió el abdomen de su koi con la capa antes rechazada, de nubes púrpuras. Después de acabar la limpieza se acomodó en la cama.

-Sa…Sasuke…

-Descan…sa…tienes que estar…agotado.

-Te amo.

-Sí, pero necesistas dormir...

-Ujum… –se apegó al cuerpo de su koi infantilmente. Soltó un pequeño y felino bostezo.- Buenas noches…Sasuke…- y cerró sus ojos recargando su cara en el pecho pálido del ex-vengador que cayó rendido a los pocos minutos mientras observaba el angelical rostro de su amante. _"Te echaba de menos, Naruto..."_

* * *


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Hola! **Siento la tardanza por este capítulo** pero con este calor no hay quién escriba. Este capítulo parece menos de lo que es, pero necesitaba subirlo antes del doce. **¡Van a pasar cosas importantes!** Sobre todo porque decidí ayer por la noche cambiar **el final** de la historia, me refiero a lo que tenía pensado para acabar el fic. Aunque sigue sin convencerme del todo así que puede que cambie la trama final de nuevoxD **¡Gracias por leer mis caps!.¡Mis otros fics ya están a punto!.¡Arigatou gozaimasu por los ánimos !**

**

* * *

Capítulo 11:**

Me incorporé en la cama, cuidadosamente para no despertarle. Los nacientes rayos del sol se filtraban livianamente por la escabrosa ventana. Todavía seguía abrazado a mí, así que separé sus brazos para poder levantarme sin inquietarle y me abrí la ventana para refrescar el cuarto. Recordé lo sucedido por la noche. Tal vez fuera por lo cansado que estaba anoche o quizás por los recuerdos causados por el abrazo… o simplemente que había bebido demasiado sake en la reunión. No, el sake no había sido. Ya estaba acostumbrado…Aquel abrazo, el reencuentro de ambos, realmente creí que nunca sucedería.

Ordené mis cosas y las dejé sobre la silla. Me mudé a algo más cómodo, unos pantalones antiguos al igual que la camiseta que apenas usaba. Bajé a la cocine y encendí el hornillo que traía en mi mochila para preparar el desayuno. Preparé unas tostadas y esperé a que Naruto bajase, pero como no lo hizo fui a despertarlo.

-Naruto –sacudí su hombro con firmeza.- Arriba…

-Mnnia…

-Despierta dobe…

-Un poquito más…-agarró mi brazo aún dormido.

-El desayuno se enfriará…

-¿Es ramen? –preguntó el rubito, ya un poco más despierto.

-Mmmm, sí.

Se incorporó velozmente mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice, acusador.

-¡Mentiroso! Yo huelo el ramen a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. ¡No es ramen!

-A ver, dime qué es, dobe.

Abrió teatralmente las aletas de su nariz y olisqueo el aire. Frunció su ceño y con cara seria concluyó:

-Es…

-…

-¡No es ramen y punto!

-Agh…no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? Ya me parecía raro que hubieses mejorado algo como ninja, usuratonkachi…

-¡Eres un estúpido, Sasuke! Te vas a ente…-cayó estrepitosamente enredado entre las sábanas.- ¡AH! Una trampa... ya verás ahora…humpf…-cayó de nuevo.

Reí como hacía cuando estaba con el grupo número siete. Consiguió despacharse de las sábanas y me miró con cara de molestia fingida antes de sonrojarse.

-No me mires tanto ¡baka!- y con cara de malhumor bajó al primer piso a buscar el ansiado desayuno…

En los pasillos del hospital rondaba una joven aprendiza de cabellos rosados y mirada verdosa que canturreaba la canción de moda. Los pasillos blanquecinos hasta el extremo se encontraban inusualmente vacíos aquella mañana, pese a ser temprano, no era normal. _"Qué alivio hoy no hay ni un alma…_**Inner**_SANNAROOOO Soy la más afortunada del planeta JIAJIA y esta noche cita con…Kakashi-kun O/O ¿Adonde me llevará hoy? _**Inner:**_¡A un sitio caro JUAJUA! _La distraída chica chocó contra el pobre paciente…

-Sumimasen, estaba distraída y… ¡Ah!.¡Gaara!

-…

-¿Qué tal?.¿Ya has acabado?.¿Cómo está Naruto?

-… -continuó caminando sin escuchar las preguntas de la pelirrosada.

-¡Oe!.¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió ante la pregunta._ ¿Tan evidente era?_ Golpeó su cabeza fastidiado.

-Pues...si te encuentras bien. Tienes mala cara.

-…

-Llevas mucho tiempo pasándote por aquí, es normal que me de cuenta de esas cosas…- _¿Cómo?.¿Me he vuelto expresivo y todo? Mierda…_

-¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo y me lo cuentas?.¡No es ninguna proposición indecente! Ya tengo pareja…

-No me interesa. Adiós –se despidió de dejar atrás a la confusa, Sakura, pensando en la posible causa de la evidente desánimo del chico de la arena pero desistió cuando se acordó de cierto próximo encuentro...

* * *


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aclaraciones:**

Últimamente hago **demasiados fics** y no me doy centrado. De todas formas ya estoy algo mejor y este capítulo me gusta más que el anterior, aunque sigan quedando cosas en el aire...Ya estoy planeando el **próximo lemon** JIAJIA xD Gracias por las **reviews**, aunque cada vez son menos numerosas YY **Gracias de todas formas.**

El **44** es un número que en algunos países asiáticos significa mala suerte. Guiño a la cultura asiática xD. Una curiosidad, leí en un site que en los hospitales japoneses no hay salas que tengan los números **4** y **9** porque dan mala suerte. **Curioso ¿nee?**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Los corredores del hospital me daban la bienvenida con sus frías paredes y embaldosados pasillos de nuevo. Las ya numerosas y conocidas salas parecían inmutables. Entró en la consulta número cuarenta y cuatro.

-Ah, Gaara, llegas tarde como siempre –dijo a modo de saludo la rubia mujer sentada detrás del escritorio.- Siéntate ahí un segundo y ya te atiendo.

Tecleó un par de letras más en su ordenador y yo me senté en la camilla. Observé los incontables documentos desordenados que cubrían la mesa metálica y me pregunté cómo podía confiar en aquella desordenada mujer.

-Ya está –suspiró- Vamos a ver…

Acercó una pequeña linterna e iluminó mis pupilas. La luz me cegaba así que no pude adivinar su expresión. Supongo que era la misma que mantuvo en todas mis visitas anteriores. Me indicó que me quitase la camiseta y así lo hice. Palpó mi pecho en silencio y colocó sobre mi corazón el frío fonendoscopio. Cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor. Miró al suelo con gesto preocupado y movió el aparato de auscultación hacia la derecha. Se alejó y anotó algo en su cuaderno y volvió a dirigirse a mí. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una jeringuilla. Quitó su plástico esterilizado y la hundió en mi fría piel.

-Tsk –resoplé irritado. Ella se rió ante mi reacción y la miré con rencor. Extrajo la sangre precisa y la retiró inmaculadamente. Limpió con un poco de algodón empapado en alcohol y me soltó:

-Habrá que esperar a los resultados pero… ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar? Es un tratamiento muy agresivo y…ya sabes…

-Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca –contesté desafiante. No iba rendirme, no ahora. Ahora que Naruto volvía a estar a mi lado nada nos separaría. Ni siquiera ese traidor…

-Tengo que informarte de que existen ciertos riesgos…

-Me da igual.

-No, no da igual. Si ahora esto falla puedes echar a perder tu vida. Todos estos años y…Naruto.

-…

-¿Te lo pensarás?

-No me queda otra opción.

-Bien –sonrió satisfecha la doctora especialista mientras guardaba la muestra orgullosa de sí misma.

-Me voy –concluí. Me puse la camiseta de nuevo y abandoné el hospital, silencioso.

Mientras, el rubio shinobi pulsaba el timbre del apartamento, abatido. El edificio gris de siete pisos donde habitaba Tsunade se alzaba ante el. El apartamento se hallaba en el quinto piso pero…había un ligero problema…

-¿A quién se le ocurre?

-¡Cállate! Yo no tengo culpa de que las llaves…

-Ya ya… Tendremos que entrar por la ventana.

-¿Qué?.¡De ninguna manera!.¡Yo no soy ningún criminal!

-Bah…-subió por las paredes utilizando el chakra de sus pies sin escuchar los gritos del escandalizado rubio- Deja de montar barullo y sube de una vez –ordenó desde el alféizar. Subió avergonzadamente frente a los ojos del populacho que había atraído con sus gritos. Alcanzó triunfal la ventana y saltó adentro del salón comedor. El Uchiha estaba tumbado en el sofá despreocupadamente y miraba el techo. Su maleta yacía en suelo. El rubio la llevó a su habitación la cual le costó encontrar (no recordaba donde estaba) y se tumbó bruscamente sobre el peliazul.

-Agh…pesas demasiado.

-¿Qué?.¡Si estoy hecho un fideo! –me defendí. Francamente estaba mucho más delgado que antes del accidente. Se me notaban las costillas y mis mejillas seguían hundidas.

-Lo que tú digas…

-¡Eres un imbécil! –traté de levantarme inútilmente ante la atadura del pálido chico.- Suéltame.

-¿Y si no quiero?.¿Qué me harás? –cuestionó pícaramente.

-Pues –me sonrojé. Este Sasuke…pervertido.- Nada…

Se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente. Me puse nervioso. Sus ojos afilados se clavaron en mis mejillas y las acarició dócilmente con sus manos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar de nuevo por el tacto. Sasuke es tan genial. No me creo que estemos así después de todo lo que pasó. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos. Las manos de Sasuke son taan suaves…

-AAAH –grité ante la agresión- ¡Sasuke-baka!

-Jajaja…si solo fue un pellizco inocente.-se excusó con su sonrisa de prepotencia, que tantos recuerdos me traía. Todavía no me creía que hubiesen pasado siete años desde… Volví a intentar escapar. Y fallé de nuevo.

-Umpf…

-Estás muy inquieto, dobe –rió mientras posaba en mi mejilla sus labios con un casto beso. Dejé que colara sus manos bajó mi camiseta y que acariciase cariñosamente mi estómago provocándome algunas cosquillas.

-Oe…Sasuke…-conseguí vocalizar entre mis carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –detuvo su tacto y me abrazó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…lo de anoche…tú…

-¿Qué pasa? –repitió.-¿No te gustó?

-¡No es eso!.¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! Me refiero a que si somos..¿Qué somos...?. Etto...no...

-¿Si somos novios?

-Bueno…sí.

-Creo que lo dejé claro anoche.

-Ah –reí nervioso ante su expresión sugerente- Demo, Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –levantando los ojos al cielo.

-Tú…¿me quieres? –mi pregunta fue seguida de una breve pausa. Responde, responde, responde…intenté volver a usar mi poder mental que esta vez sí que funcionó.

-Te quiero –contestó firmemente mientras me atraía la cara para besarla apasionadamente. Su lengua intentó entrar y yo no le impedí el paso. Continuó con sus caricias, esta vez por la espalda y yo mimé su nuca, embelesado. En medio del beso se separó bruscamente y lanzó instantáneamente un kunai hacia el pasillo.

-¡Qué demonios!

* * *


End file.
